


实体计划进行时（九）

by Alarada



Category: Jarvis - Fandom, Marvel, Tony Stark - Fandom, jarny, 贾尼 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarada/pseuds/Alarada





	实体计划进行时（九）

Tony有种被搬起石头砸自己的脚的感觉，他的坏管家正在毫无顾忌的调戏他，挑战他羞耻的底线，还是那句话，食髓知味的后穴骚痒的厉害，他迫切的希望有什么东西可以来满足他的需求。

他能感受到Jarvis的坚硬抵在他身后，但Jarvis明显没有进行一下步动作的意思。

“唔……Jarvis，别逼我，我不希望你还不如一个按摩棒的作用大，虽然那玩意儿我没在自己身上用过，但是效果应该都差不多不是吗。”Tony呻吟着，他觉得越来越热了，即便是欲望的巅峰，也不该有这样的温度，这不太对劲。

“按摩棒？需要我帮您拿过来吗？另外，dummy刚才在这个房间了打碎了您上次购买的情欲香氛，我还没有打扫干净。”Jarvis说着当真站起身，他的体温比Tony稍低一些，突然的离开让Tony觉得周身的温度似乎又上升了不少。

“嘿……”Tony抗议，他勾起脚尖试图阻止Jarvis的离开，但那丝凉意已经顺着他的皮肤溜走了，Jarvis没有遵循他的意思留下，他被一个人留在桌子上，受着情欲的煎熬。

 

好在Jarvis并没有离开的太久，他很快就拿了东西回来，那个冷冰冰的，上面有些情趣颗粒的正常尺寸的按摩棒。但是犯规的是，他还脱去了那件碍事的白衬衫。

Tony迷迷茫茫的看到Jarvis回来，“fuck you，Jarvis。”

他的管家身材太好了。匀称的肌肉均匀的分布在白皙的身体上，胸肌微微凸起，六块腹肌，顺着人鱼线往下引人遐想的部分裹在黑色的西装裤里，诱人极了。出于视觉的审美体验，Tony没有给Jarvis的身体装上那些多余的毛发，只是让身体的表面覆上一层薄薄的金色绒毛，甚至会在灯光下微微发光。

Jarvis无视了Tony的咒骂，他自然的靠近Tony的身体，将半根手指放进Tony的后穴，肠肉柔软国主他的手指，Tony难耐的发出一声呻吟。

“我想您的身体已经做好了足够的准备，是我帮您，还是您自己来。我有些奇怪它为什么会这么软，是您的身体太敏感了吗？”Jarvis说出这些令人羞耻的话，连脸都没有红，Tony却已经羞耻的要将自己埋进桌子了，他的J到底是从哪里学来的这些该死的好手段的。绝对不是他，Tony Stark虽然自恋，但他可不记得自己的脸皮有这么厚，可以教给Jarvis这样令人羞耻的话。

或者是他自主学来的？他没工夫去想Jarvis怎么会智能到这种地步了。现在摆在天才大脑前唯一的问题就是，他应该如何才能得到自己想要的满足。

“按摩棒……Jarvis，把它放进来，唔…我想应该可以了……”Tony调整自己的姿势以便让Jarvis更便于把那根按摩棒放进他急需被满足的地方。

Jarvis摁住Tony的腰，将按摩棒缓缓的送进Tony的后穴。Tony半张着嘴，从喉咙里发出悠长的呻吟。从未被触碰的地方被人以这样的方式开拓，Tony可以感觉到自己的身体被慢慢的打开，让那根假阳具进入到深处，那上头的情趣颗粒磨蹭过他的内壁，稍稍缓解那些难耐。

他两只手都抓住Jarvis的手臂，喘息着让他停下来。这不太疼，但是感觉太怪异了。

“Are you OK,sir?”Jarvis关心的附身，额头抵住他的，哄孩子一样的轻声说。

“还行…嗯…”Tony蚊子般哼哼了一下，Jarvis自觉地把这当成Tony觉得可以继续的信号。

按摩棒快速在Tony的后穴里抽动起来，Jarvis还顺手打开了震动开关，那些突起的颗粒毫不留情的碾过Tony后穴的每一处敏感点，潮水般的快感直接淹没了Tony 的头顶。

“慢……慢点……Jarvis……太快……了……”

Jarvis相当听话的放慢的速度，那根东西立马就失去了刚才的凶猛程度，慢悠悠的速度更加磨人，让Tony只感到更加的饥渴，这根本不能满足他。

“你是故意的，J。”Tony半撑起身子，他努力想从被情欲淹没的眼睛里挤出一点威严来，但那些刺激的快感还是缠在他的全身，扯着他的理智。沙哑的声音里听不出半点严肃。

“是您叫我慢一点的，我只是服从指令。”Jarvis将埋在Tony后穴里的按摩棒抽出来，透明的肠液拉出色情的线，落在Tony腿根。Jarvis轻微的调整身子，让自己早就坚硬的下身抵住Tony的腿根，他希望Tony感觉到他的迫切。

Tony并不傻，何况他们现在正在做的这件疯狂的事情本来就是Jarvis提出来的，但他这次并不准备妥协。他看着Jarvis海蓝的眸子，闭紧了嘴巴不说话，等着Jarvis率先的认输。

Jarvis当然知道他的心上人在想什么，他一直都知道。但这事儿总不能强求。

“.…..alright,sir,may I……?”

Tony从鼻子里哼出一声，扬了扬下巴。

“I am waiting.”

然后Tony再次见识到了AI在反应速度方面超过人类不只是一点点。Jarvis的坚硬在他的话音还没有完全落下的时候就闯入了他的身体。这可比刚才那根假玩意儿厉害太多了。瞬间被填满的感觉让Tony再次失态的叫出了声，Jarvis的东西尺寸是正常的大小，这一点Tony非常清楚，但不同的地方在于他在制造这个身体的时候在这个部位装上了加热器，这就使得Jarvis可以自由调控这个部位的温度。

它现在的温度比Tony的体温稍稍高一点，Tony大声的呻吟，他感觉快要被身体那根东西烫伤了，更要命的是Jarvis没有停顿，贯穿Tony的身体之后，他紧接着就动作起来，性器在Tony体内高速的进出，带给Tony极大的快感。

“Jarvis……stop……I…I…..can’t……”

Tony试图求饶，但Jarvis丝毫没有要停下的意思，Tony的话不断被他自己的呻吟打断，他完全被Jarvis掌控了，以至于现在仰着头寻找正确的呼吸规律都有点困难了，Jarvis的动作太快太急了，Tony试图跟上他的节奏，但这有些困难。

“呼吸，sir。”Jarvis低头吻住了Tony，他温柔的将空气从自己口中渡过去，帮助Tony正确的呼吸。Tony闭着眼睛承受这个吻，Jarvis太贴心了，这场性事中他甚至连呼吸都不需要考虑，连这个都被Jarvis计算在内了。如果不算上他依然没有减慢速度的冲撞，Tony真想给Jarvis颁个最佳床伴奖。不只是贴心方面，他的持久力和腰力也绝对不是一般人可以比的。

他以相当高的速度和力度操干了Tony十几分钟，他们交合的地方，透明的液体流出来，被打成白沫布在Tony泛红的穴口，色情的不像样子。

Tony几乎脱力，他费劲抬手用胳膊捂住眼睛，下半身几乎全麻了，在Jarvis强力的操干下他又射了一次，现在第三次颤颤巍巍抬头的性器前端流出稀薄的清液，他没力气叫了，放松身体，只随着Jarvis的动作从喉咙里泄出些声音来。

Jarvis的动作突然停住了。他没有射，只是好像突然意识到什么一样，他完全停下了动作，缓缓的伸手抱住了Tony，像个做错事的孩子寻找大人的怀抱。

“I am sorry，sir。”他埋在Tony胸口，声如蚊蝇。“我失控了，我弄伤了您……。”

Well，他的Jarvis终于意识到做的太过了吗。Tony意识模糊的想，却还是回抱了那个毛茸茸的金发的脑袋。Jarvis红着脸起身，依然硬着的性器慢慢的离开Tony红肿的后穴，Tony疼的呲牙，却清晰的感觉到Jarvis并没有释放。

他阻止了Jarvis的离开。说不清是出于什么样的心理，他不希望这次的事情有始没有终。

“射给我，Jarvis。”他用手指抚过Jarvis的性器，那根东西现在只有头部仍然留在他的身体里面，微微撑开的穴口传来隐隐的疼痛。

Jarvis看了他一眼，再次确认他的命令。“您确定吗，sir，您已经受伤了。”

Tony笃定的点头，抬起臀部主动去迎合Jarvis，试着不让疼痛扭曲他的表情。

Jarvis露出心疼的神情，Tony诧异，他甚至觉得自己是不是眼花看错了，但是Jarvis马上就开始执行Tony的命令，他再次钉入Tony的身体，大幅度的操干起来。这次他的力度不大，但是速度还是很快，性器的头部每次都精准的戳在Tony的敏感点上，Tony难耐的夹紧后穴，Jarvis又狠又深的顶了几下之后，释放在Tony体内。

他的精液是Tony自己调制的营养液，Tony自己也不知道当时为什么要花费心思去做这种东西，明明很可能不会被用上。Jarvis射在Tony内里的同时Tony也哑着嗓子再次高潮了，他的后穴绞紧，接受Jarvis射在他身体里的东西，自己的性器也再次射出一些稀薄的液体。

Tony失去意识前最后的感知，是Jarvis温柔的撤出他的身体，一个吻印上他的额头。


End file.
